kirarinrevolutionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanasaki Kobeni
|Love Interest = |Debut = Episode 103 |Final = Episode 153 |Seiyuu = You Kikkawa |imagewidth = 250|Japanese Name = 花咲 こべに|Romanized Name = Hanasaki Kobeni}} is a main character in Kirarin Revolution, but only in the 3rd Tour (Season 3). She is fourteen years old. Kobeni was born on July 9, and is a Cancer. Her blood type is O. She has dark brown hair and gold eyes. Kobeni is part of the idol group Milky Way with Tsukishima Kirari and Yukino Noel. Kobeni is voiced by You Kikkawa. Her theme color is sunshine yellow. Background Kobeni was a very shy girl who only had fortune telling with her but that all changed the minute she met Kirari. She had to keep moving because her mum wanted her to experience the world so she had to keep leaving the friends she made. Though she was able to debut as an idol and experience life as a member of Milky Way with Noel and Kirari. She became more open and cheerful than when she first made her appearance in the anime. Personality Kobeni has an odd personality of holding crystal balls and saying odd things. Relationships is Kobeni's friend and rival, and also the first member of Milky Way. The two first meet when Kirari and Hiroto were outside the agency building, and Kobeni asks them if anyone lives there. When they say the building isn't a residential building, she leaves and the two comment that she's very odd. A few episodes later, Kirari meets Kobeni in the forest while Kobeni was searching for something. Kirari decides to help Kobeni search for it, but eventually has to leave to do idol work. Kirari asks Kobeni to join her and she agrees. Slowly, Kobeni and Kirari form a friendship, and when Muranishi asks Kobeni to become a member of Milky Way, she refuses. Kirari soon finds out that Kobeni's mother is a photographer and has to move around a lot, thus Kobeni has to leave the friends she made. Over time, Kobeni begins to believe that making friends isn't worth it. However, when she and Kirari go see a movie they both star in, at the end of the film, the friends Kobeni made in various countries thank her for being a good friend and that they'll never forget her. Kobeni then agrees to become a member of Milky Way and she and Kirari become friends. Despite not getting along with Noel at first, Kirari helps the two become friends. is Kobeni's rival and eventual friend, and also the second member of Milky Way. When the two first meet, they immediately don't get along with each other. Kirari tries many ways to get the two to get along, but their different personalities almost always get in the way. However, over time, the two slowly become close friends. Ending In Episode 153, Kirari defeats Noel and Kobeni for the Diamond Queen title, and receives a crown. In the credits, a picture of everybody is seen with Kirari in the center wearing the crown. It is assumed that everyone is successful in their solo career after disbanding Milky Way. Name Origin "Kobeni" and "Hanasaki" has an unknown meaning. Category:Character Category:Main Category:STAGE 3 Category:Idol Category:Females Category:Member Category:Yellow